Just A Little Bit Of Sucking And Tonguing
by sanzohakkaigal
Summary: One-shot YAOI After episode 17, Sanosuke swears that he would repay his debt to Shiranui for helping them. Alas, things happen, and now Sanosuke owes Shiranui another favor for saving him yet again. SanosukeXShiranui


Just A Little Bit Of Sucking And Tonguing

A/N Been long since I wrote a story. Hahas, so this should be my come-back piece. Hahas

This one-shot was presented to my head after watching how Shiranui saved Sano in episode 15. I wondered why no one wrote anything about that encounter and decided 'why not be the first?' Hahas Then they met once again in episode 17, and I was certain they had chemistry.

SPOILER** I read on deviantart that Sano was going to die in episode 18 (but seeing how the subbed version ain't out yet…), but I like him, so I ain't gonna kill him off.. T_T

Disclaimer: I owe nobody from this awesome anime/game/manga. They belong to Idea Factory! Although the plot is entirely made up of my own fantasy. Enjoy and review!

His grip on the reinforced metal tightened as he watched the purpure headed man walk away. Although he could not see his face, Sanosuke was certain that a smirk would be evident on those lips.

"I will repay my debt." Sano announced as he watch the other waved his hand in acknowledgement.

Having been assisted by that man, no scratch that, by that demon Shiranui Kyou, Sano found himself respecting that man a little more than before. He turned and looked down the street he had been spying on before, but somehow his mind was already wrapped around that gun-wielding demon.

Cursing inwardly, Sano gave up spying – having his head full of nonsense at a time like this was going to get him killed no less. He decided to end his patrol prematurely and return to the temporary headquarters he and Shinpachi now owned.

He still had to figure out how on earth he was going to repay the demon for saving him and his comrades that day when the Rasetsu had completely surrounded them.

The chance came sooner than he had expected it, and in the most ridiculous manner.

It was in the dead of the night when the Rasetsu, created by Koudou ran amok in Edo. Mindless blood-thirsty zombies slaughtering whoever that was in their path; innocent blood covered the alleys and roads, the river that ran through Edo was now a sea of red.

Sano led his squad of thirteen men into the fray where a group of citizens were being devoured. His spear slashed through skin and clothes drawing blood, but nevertheless, the vampiric enemies still rose every time. Etched upon their faces were cruel sadistic smiles as they tore through skin and bone to reach the warm crimson life-giving liquid beneath.

_Left, behind, right, upfront._

His instincts were probably the one thing that was keeping him alive at times like these. Even before he heard or saw anything, his mind told him to dodge, the silver sword slashed the air where his neck was at mere moments ago; adjusting his spear quickly he forced it deep into the body of the Rasetsu, his right hand reaching for his sword and severing the head from the body. The head did a few somersaults before hitting the ground with a sick thud. Blood spurted out from the severed neck and the body fell limply against the length of the spear.

Sano released the body from the spear and turned towards another Rasetsu. If the situation wasn't as dire as it was now, Sano knew that he would be rolling over the ground laughing at the sight. The Rasetsu before him was drooling, his eyes unfocused and he was missing his nose. Alas, this was not the time for merry-making, and so Sano engaged this undead in a fierce battle where one was destined to perish, and Sano knew it would not be him.

"CAPTAIN!"

Sano winced at the bloodcurdling scream of his comrade. From his peripheral vision he could see the man struggling to get rid of the mouth attached to his neck as other Rasetsu approached him. Another pulled hard on his arm and ripped it from its socket; slurping up the blood that was gushing out from the open wound.

"Keisuke." Sano muttered as he stabbed the Rasetsu before him.

There was nothing Sano could do but watch as the Rasetsu devoured him. Sano wondered if Shinpachi was facing the same situation as he was in the West of Edo. And if he were, Sano hoped that he was doing better than he was. From the looks of things, it would be a matter of time before he would be out numbered. There were too many of them, and the odds were against him. They were able to stand even after getting stabbed. The only way to take them down was to either stab them directly in the heart or cause a wound so drastic that it was impossible for them to recover.

However, with the armor they were wearing, it was difficult for knives and swords to penetrate deep enough, at least not without using a hell load of strength. Decapitating them was a better choice, but that meant getting close to them, and if he were not careful, it might just be the last thing he might ever do.

Sano ran his sword across the abdomen of the Rasetsu before him, and watched in amazement as organs trailed after his sword and hung loosely over the wound. But that was still not enough, the thing continued to swing its sword dangerously close to Sano although its movements were slowed. Sano took this chance to side-step it and swing his sword down onto the back of the neck, satisfied to hear a dull crack and the head falling limply over the shoulder facing him.

It smirked and its body turned to face Sano again. Even with its guts hanging from the side and its neck broken, it still fought back. Its head kept lolling around in sick imitation of a pendulum.

Just as he was about to deliver the final blow (or what he thought was the final blow), he felt sharp incisors pierce through his skin just above his collar bone. Powerful arms wrapped around his torso like how the many women he visited at the different brothels had done so before; but he knew this was horrifyingly different.

"ARGHHHH!"

He felt his vocal cord burn with the ferocity of his voice. The pain that coursed through his entire body was excruciating, a type of pain he had never felt before. It was very different from the type of pain you might feel when a sword sliced you, or when a bullet hit you.

It felt as though he was on fire internally, like acid was being poured over every inch of his body. His fingers and toes were curling up painfully as he tried to pull away from the monster leeched upon his neck, draining the very life-force out of him.

Just when he thought that was the worse, another Rasetsu came up from the front and sank its incisors down on the other side of his neck. Pain exploded within every molecule of his body, it felt as though it might explode from within, destroying his body in the process. Immobilized by pain, Sano wondered numbly if this was it.

_Shinpachi. Heisuke. Chizuru. Saitou. Taichou. Futaicho. _

It became a mantra in his head as he felt his body giving up slowly. He could no longer register the pain and it all felt numb. He felt his knees give way and he collapsed onto the blood-soaked ground, pulling the two Rasetsu with him. Loud thumps rang through the air, and Sano wondered if that was the last few beats of his heart.

He felt those arms around his torso release and his limp body collapsed; his mind shutting down blocking out all the sounds of fighting.

OoooOoooO

"Drink."

The warm viscous substance entered his mouth and slid down his throat. It felt like he was drinking down thick concentrated tea. He could not taste anything, but he knew he was thirsty, because once he started drinking the liquid, he kept wanting more.

Sano inclined his head to reach the source of the liquid; he was so very thirsty. His mouth automatically enclosed around the source of the liquid and he started to suck on it, because he realized that more would enter his mouth by doing that. He tried to open his eyes, but they were heavy – his mind just kept asking him to drink whatever he was sucking in now.

"Can you open your eyes?" muttered the same voice.

The voice was awfully familiar, but Sano could not place a finger on it. He could not remember where he heard it - all he wanted to do now was to continue drinking the liquid. Quite abruptly, the source of the liquid was removed from his reach, Sano hissed at its absence and his eyes snapped open to glare at the person for taking away his drink.

"Give it back." Sano growled as he glared into amethyst coloured irises.

The man before him smirked, cocking his head.

"Is this how you treat your benefactor?"

"I don't care who you are to me. Give it back." Sano growled angrily.

Whatever that drink was, it was invigorating. He yearned more of it. So what if he owe this man before him a favor, he was not going to forgive him for taking away something that was giving him strength, especially after the attacks from those Rasetsu.

Then it hit him.

His hands rose to either sides of his neck and he felt barely healed wounds. The memory of being tackled down by two Rasetsu and the battle flooded his mind. He closed his eyes to try and piece everything together.

"Remember everything now eh?"

Sano opened his eyes and glanced around. Bodies of his comrades and Rasetsu littered the ground. He himself was soaked in blood, he reached up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and was surprised to see red covering the length of his arm.

"Wa-was I drinking b-blood?" Sano yelled in surprise.

He looked over to the man before him; his right wrist showed evidence of a half-healed wound covered in blood.

"Tcch. Took you long to notice." Shiranui smirked.

"You kept drinking and wouldn't stop. If you had continued, I would have been drained of my own life-force."

Sano struggled to sit upright but succumbed to the wave of nausea. An arm circled around his waist and he was pulled up.

"Two of your soldiers managed to escape. I bet they went to inform that hot-headed friend of yours of your defeat." Shiranui chuckled.

"I was not defeated." Sano muttered. His limps were still not cooperating with him; they were still numb and refused to stand on their own.

"This is the second time I've saved your ass. How are you going to repay your debt this time?" Shiranui asked as he helped the injured man away from the bloody area.

"So, you were the one who fired those shots." Sano said as he recalled hearing loud shots thinking it was the beating of his heart then, but it made sense now.

"Tcch. Why is your body taking so long to react? My blood is as powerful as that Chizuru's."

Hearing Chizuru's name, Sano looked up and stared hard at the demon.

"What have you done to me?" He inquired, unable to keep the quiver of apprehension out of his voice.

"Why, you were the one who kept on drinking. If I hadn't saved you, you wouldn't be able to see your dear Shinsengumi again. Shouldn't you thank me?" Shiranui taunted.

"You're a half demon now Sanosuke Harada. Like it or hate it, you'll just have to accept it."

Sano stumbled away from the demon and caught a glimpse of himself in a bucket of water nearby. Blood was splattered all over his face, over his new western uniform, even in his hair. His golden irises had a tinge of red, something that was never there until tonight. From the reflection, he saw Shiranui's face appear just above his left shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with being a demon. On contrary, your senses are heightened, your skills increased." His arm snaked across Sano's shoulders and rested there. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"SANO!" Shinpachi's scream erupted from nearby.

Sano jerked his head in the direction from where it came from. His heart swelled as he noticed the worry-tinged voice. Shinpachi rarely showed his concern for him and now it was evident even in his voice.

"Ah, here comes your hot-headed friend. I'd better be off then; I've had enough trouble for one night. However," Shiranui leaned forward and captured Sano's lips quickly, allowing his tongue to dart into the cavity and tease the other.

"I know how you can repay your debt now, my pet." Shiranui stepped back from the startled young man presenting his infamous smirk.

Licking his lips, Shiranui disappeared into the shadows and out of Edo in less than a split second. Sano overcame his initial surprise felt his cheeks burn. Never had he ever felt so violated, especially by a man! And what did he call him? His _pet_?

Stumbling out of the alleyway, Sano found Shinpachi, covered in blood himself but luckily it looked like he had only suffered minor injuries. His friend rushed over to him, mothering him over, checking to make sure he was alright, no gaping wounds, no broken bones before punching Sano in the jaw, hard.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing? As a captain what made you think you could die so easily?" Shinpachi bellowed angrily glaring daggers at Sano.

"Those two idiots said you were- you were… ARGH! Don't you EVER dare do this ever again you hear me!"

Sano couldn't help but smile. His idiot of a best friend looked like he was on the verge of crying, although he knew he would never do that. Rubbing his bruised jaw, Sano gave Shinpachi his best smile, to tell his friend that he was fine and that he was sorry.

"Let's get back, we're not done for tonight!" Sano laughed as he picked up his spear and his sword.

As they ran towards the West of Edo, Sano thought of the kiss he just shared (unwillingly) with the demon. He was rescued from Death's door thanks to the blood flowing within his veins now, but because of that he was in the same league as the Rasetsu unit in the Shinsengumi.

As they closed in on the screams and metal-against-metal sound, Sano made a mental note, to get his revenge on the demon, for stealing his first kiss.

A/N Hey hey heys! Well, here's the end of the one-shot! Woah, this must be the longest one-shot I ever wrote. =D But oh wells, that's what you get when plot bunnies decide to invade your head. Hahas, I hope you guys like it! Don't hesitate to review! I know Sano would be happy to read them! LOL.

Just to make sure you guys don't get it wrong; although Sano has visited brothels a lot, in my story, he has never kissed anyone of the girls on the lips, they just pour him wine and everything. So yeah =D Our dear Sano's first kiss was stolen by Shiranui. Hehe

See ya! Review kays? =)

BTW. Purpure is actual word. Haha, it's a form of purple. Hahas


End file.
